


Tsumugi Shirogane, UHSL Bisexual

by Gingerbucket95



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: As the sole manager of the Fifty-Third Killing Game, Tsumugi couldn't help but sprinkle in some personal touches to the project. If she's already going to be stuck in one school for possibly months, why not enjoy her time with characters that she designed to be hot? That is, if her plain-jane character doesnt get in the way.TL;DR: Tsumugi is dang horny and tries to seduce the V3 cast
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Kaede, Rantaro, Tenko

Tsumugi stuffed as many cookies into her mouth as possible. Kirumi would be mad, but it was for a good cause. Getting rejected, just like that? From someone like _her?_ Sure. Whatever. Tsumugi wasn't that into Kaede anyway, but it's not like anyone else here would like someone who's whole character was meant to be seen and not heard. Kaede just happened to be nice enough for her to think she had a shot. Unfortunately...

"Oh, haha. That's nice of you but I'm not really ready for that, sorry!"

Tsumugi cursed whoever convinced her to write Kaede like _that._

_It's not like I was entitled to her or anything, but... I made her! I kind of am!_

Tsumugi threw the cookie box on her dorm's floor.

"Fine! I don't need her! I'll just... just find someone else and... s-show her! Yeah!"

She knew this game wasn't her personal love story, but with everyone here being unimaginably attractive for the sake of marketability... There had to be some hot pieces in there somewhere.

* * *

"Wow, Rantaro, that's really something!"

Tsumugi gazed up at him, straining her face to look interested. In truth, she couldn't care less about the time his sister got stuck in a tire swing, but he was suave. That was enough.

"Yeah, we thought we'd have to call the fire department, but she slid out eventually." Rantaro scratched his chin, absentmindedly looking to the side. Tsumugi wanted to give him a sexy side-eye, but that would've been too out-of-character. 

_Maybe, if I play the hopeless romantic, fans won't notice? The game just started, after all._

"H-hey, Rantaro." She tried her best to emulate the starry-eyed fluster that crowds seem to fall for. "You're really nice, and attractive, and... I think I might like you. I-I mean I know I'm kind of plain, so it's not-"

Tsumugi was cut off, Rantaro laughing into his hand. _Laughing._

"Tsumugi, I've know you for like, two days. We should focus on the whole escaping-the-murder-school thing first, y'know?"

_Fuck! He doesn't even have that long to live!_

"Uh, yeah, totally! But like, let's say you only had a few days left, wouldn't you wanna like, uh..."

Rantaro put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, we're in a pickle for sure. I just think you're jumping ahead, considering everything we're caught up in."

Tsumugi knew she was defeated. Sure he was hot, but him being such a... such a...

"Oh, and before I go, you should try talking to Kaede. She's nice, and it seems like she's into chicks." Rantaro made his exit, waving behind him.

_Bitch..._

Despite her total failure, Rantaro had prompted a good idea. Kaede was a no, duh, but maybe that time limit could help in other ways...

Either way, if Kaede couldn't kill Rantaro right, she was gonna do it for her.

* * *

*knockknockknockknockknock*

"Shuichi! I'm here to comfort you!"

Tsumugi had been knocking at his door for five minutes, but there was no response. Finally, she took the all-purpose key from her pocket. It was usually a failsafe, but her lingering virginity was enough to warrant it's use. 

"Shuichi, we need to talk! Or, well... you need to talk! To me!"

Tsumugi turned on the lights. Inside was the usual dorm set-up, complete with a lump in the bed. "Oh, Shuichi! You must be so tired, having to accuse someone you loved like that! It's tragic, really, even if she was a murderer..."

The figure in the bed slowly stirred. "Mm..."

"But even so, I think you should keep fighting!"

"Mmhm..."

"And like, if you ever need to relieve yourself from all the tension, I'm here fo-"

The blankets all shot away, a high-pitched laughter exploding from the bed's occupant. "Holy shit, really? I was just playing hide and seek with Gonta, but getting this big of a scoop... oh, I really am lucky!"

_Shit..._

"Kokichi, um... I know this might look a little..."

He jumped out of the bed, pointing a finger into her face. "Oh, don't try to talk your way out! You try to come off as normal, but you're just Miu in different clothes!"

Tsumugi steamed, trying to keep anything outrageous in her head.

_Bullshit! I'm much more marketable! ...but I'll never get as much fanart..._

"Look... let's just... keep this between us, okay?"

Kokichi walked past her, kicking open the door. "I know, I know... just stop trying to steal Shuichi. _People don't ship you two, anyway..."_

Tsumugi whipped around, but he was already gone. If that was his kind of joke, she wouldn't be surprised, but... If it wasn't, and a participant knew about the outside world...

"Whatever! I... I just need to stay away from Shuichi! There has to be another emotionally vulnerable body around here somewhere..."

* * *

Tenko was completely taken aback, a whole mess of flowers shoved into her nose. Her hands slowly wrapped around Tsumugi's, tears rolling from her eyes. "I... I didn't know you... felt this way..."

Tsumugi waited, sure that anything she said would mess this up. Even if she was this close, it could easily be another fuck-up.

"I... Thank you... Y-you're so pretty... and nice... and..." Tenko leaned forward, accepted into Tsumugi's silently opened arms. "I can't believe a girl likes me..."

Tsumugi couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I really admire your strength, Tenko. I was thinking maybe you'd want to... Share a bed sometime?"

Tenko's eyes went wide for about one second, before snatching up Tsumugi in her arms. "O-ok! Right now is good!"

_Oh, I should've just started with you! I would've ranked you as a B tier before, but... awfully romantic..._

Tenko easily carried her to her bedroom, even holding her in one arm to deal with the door handle. "Oh, Tenko, you're really strong..." Tsumugi was worried that she had hammed it up too much, but...

"Ah, thank you! I started lifting more so that I could... uh... well I guess I wanted to do this..."

Tenko softly sat Tsumugi on the bed, shutting the door and undoing the covers. Tsumugi was mainly here for a good time, of course, but she hadn't expected Tenko to be so... sweet. And buff. But also lean? Maybe it-

_No, not getting attached! I'm not here for a girlfriend!_

Tenko nearly launched into the bed beside her, settling into place and slowly attempting to hold hands without being awkward.

"Hey, I know we're figuring things out, but... can we be like... g-girlfriends? Maybe?"

"U-uhhhh..." If this was what it took... "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd love to be with you."

Tenko got over her fear, snatching Tsumugi's hand in hers. "T-thank you! I won't disappoint!"

Tsumugi let her girlfriend snuggle up to her. She would've expected Tenko to move slower, but if the were girlfriends already, maybe she could get right to the point?

"Hey, you can touch my breasts if you'd like. I know they're nothing special, but..."

Tenko shot her hands to her face. "R-really? I mean, I know you mean it, b-but really?"

Tsumugi nodded. "Yes, I'd love that! Anything for my girlfriend, of course."

Tenko's face burned. She slowly reached out, softly handling one with two hands. "O-oh..." She looked lost, giving more of a breast exam than anything, but she was trying. When she was finished, she rested her head on Tsumugi's chest.

"Wow... I think I really love you, Himiko..."

Tsumugi was into alot of things, but this wasn't one of them.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *


	2. Gonta, Kirumi, Maki

"Gonta very happy to look at bugs with you!"

Gonta had pulled Tsumugi into his lab, which had only just opened. 

"Of course, Gonta! I like spending time with you, really."

She watched for a blush, but he seemed lost in his own head. Tsumugi took this as a challenge. She grabbed his hand, leading him to a big chair in the corner.

"Here, we should sit down for a bit. You've been outside all day, right?"

Gonta nodded, seating himself. He scooted to the far end, giving Tsumugi enough space. Even so, she jumped up onto his lap.

"O-oh, Tsumugi... you don't need to sit on G-Gonta..."

_Yes! This feels a little easy, but if it works..._

Tsumugi shook her head, resting a hand on his chest. "No worries, Gonta. You make a nice chair!"

Gonta sadly gazed off. "But... Gonta wants to be gentleman. Gonta can't just..."

She reached up, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. Gonta smiled at this and leaned into her hand.

"Gonta, I... I always saw you as a gentleman. I think you've already got it down!"

He almost immediately broke out into a wide smile. Tsumugi noticed his blush disappear, much to her dismay. "Ah, good! Gonta was worried about being rude..."

Gonta cheerily sat back, closing his eyes and receding back into his own head. Tsumugi squinted up at him.

_It certainly doesn't seem like he's into this... or he just doesn't understand._

Tsumugi threw her head back onto the chair's armrest. Gonta was her age, and she didn't want to treat him like a child, but this definitely didn't seem like his thing. She planned to leave, find someone else, but Tsumugi hated the idea of hanging out with him for a minute and disappearing. Or rather, she hated the idea of her fans seeing that happen.

"Hey, Gonta? Can we look at some of your bugs?"

Gonta jumped up, knocking her onto the floor. "Okay!"

Tsumugi staggered over to the glass cages, each filled with various pieces of foliage. From moths to beetles, every insect she could think of was present. She did notice one type missing, but that was likely nothing.

Besides her, Gonta happily stuck his hands into the boxes, almost playing with them. Ants crawled over his fingers, returning to their habitat as soon as he left. Tsumugi would've thought of them as trained, had a spiky beetle not hissed at her.

"Wow, Gonta! This is a really impressive collection!"

Gonta blushed, awkwardly waving his hand. "Thank you... Gonta is honored to have you here!"

Though Tsumugi was uninterested, she decided to try one more time, just in case.

"Likewise! But either way, I like spending time with you, Gonta. Spiders or not." She tried her best to cutely look up towards him.

Gonta's eyes were closed. He shuddered, fists clenched. "W-what... what was that?"

Tsumugi pumped her fist mentally. _Is he nervous? If there's even a chance he's enjoying this..._

"Oh yes, Gonta! Even if we aren't looking at spiders and tarantulas, I like s-"

Gonta shot both of his arms out, grabbing her by the hips.

"O-oh! We're doing this alrea-"

Instead of pulling her forward, Gonta lifted her up, carried her to the door, and sat her back down outside.

"Gonta very sorry... Gonta like you, but... spiders aren't bugs. G-Gonta have to... he cannot be around someone so..." Gonta burst into tears, slamming the door in her face.

Tsumugi stuck a hand to her forehead, sinking to her knees. "Ugh... okay... yeah, that's okay..."

* * *

"Spiders aren't bugs."

"Okay, jeez! I know that now!"

Tsumugi slammed her head into the diner counter, her hair pooling up around her. Kirumi cleaned various cups in the sink in front of her.

"But you didn't then."

"Yeah, that's the idea."

She hadn't told Kirumi any of the why's yet, but she needed to talk about it, if only once."

"Hey, Kirumi... is there any chance you're into-"

"Relationships while on the job are unprofessional."

"O-okay, fine..."

Kirumi pulled out a few teabags, sticking them into a kettle. She seemed to think for a long time over it, before turning back to Tsumugi.

"Alright, I might have a way to help. But you didn't hear this from me."

Tsumugi quickly shook her head up and down. "Y-yeah! If you think it could work, please go ahead!"

Kirumi checked the kettle, dramatically hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Well... I cleaned Harukawa's room, and I found some... things. Let's just say that, hypothetically, if you wanted to do something with her... she'd likely go for it."

Tsumugi lept up from her seat. "Got it! I'll see her right now!"

Kirumi moved into her path, somehow already holding finished tea. "I won't stop you, but please, drink this on the way. It calms nerves. It smells a bit like urine due to it's foreign nature, but it tastes perfectly fine."

Tsumugi snatched it, spilling a little onto her skirt. "Thanks, for everything! I'll be back in the morning!"

She ran off in the direction of the dorms, holding her tea to her chest. Kirumi was right about the pee smell, but Tsumugi chalked it up to a french thing. Either way, it definitely served its purpose. She confidently strode up to the door, knocked several times, and it was opened immediatly.

* * *

Maki sat on her bed, playing with one of her braids. Tsumugi had stood by a wall, still sipping her tea. 

"I appreciate being invited in, Mak-"

"Did you want something?"

Tsumugi sat the cup down, smiling down at her. "Oh, definitely. How would you feel about... y'know... getting to know each other?" She put on her most suggestive eyes, sweating profusely.

_Kirumi, I swear, if you're lying..._

Against all odds, Maki's face filled with color. "W-why would you... why would I ever want to.. to..."

Tsumugi leaned in as far as she felt safe, that being about a foot away. "Well, do you?"

Maki seemed like she was trying to look angry, but her cheeks puffed out in a way that ruined any sort of threatening aura. She stood up, stepping over to the door.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. But, um..." Maki loudly slapped herself in the face, "...you can stay here. And we can... get to know each other."

Maki slammed the door, and a long groan sounded from outside. Tsumugi stuck her arms into the air, taking in the glory.

_Finally... I've won..._

Now filled with energy, Tsumugi paced around the room, skipping more than anything. As she did so, she grabbed her tea, tipped it back, and dumped the whole thing onto her. There wasn't much left, but it coated the front of her top and the upper portion of her skirt.

It was a total accident, but Tsumugi didn't care. It was just tea, and Maki seemed sure about things. On cue, Maki entered.

"Okay, I'm ready. Do I have your permission?"

Tsumugi proudly grinned. "Yes!"

Maki slowly approached her, before tackling her onto the bed, immediatly shoving her tongue into Tsumugi's mouth. Tsumugi's eyes were wide, but she slowly melted into it, giving back as much as she could. After a disappointingly short amount of time, Tsumugi tapped out, panting rapidly.

"J-jeez, Maki... you're really... good at that..."

Maki shot a finger to her lips. "No matter. And, by the way, you don't talk about this. Ever. Even while we're doing it. No. Talking."

Tsumugi whimpered, her hands leaving Maki's sides. She nodded, afraid to disobey her. Maki slid down to Tsumugi's skirt. She squirmed and held her hands to her mouth.

_This... is it... my perfect victory..._

Maki lowered the skirt, and stuck her nose downwards. Tsumugi shivered, waiting. She could practically smell how close her tongue was getting...

"Tsumugi."

"Uh... yeah?"

Maki looked back up at her, a death stare rising on her face. "You reek of piss."

Tsumugi waved her arms, manically lunging forward. She blurted the tea story, but she knew it was far too fast to comprehend. Maki sat up, and stepped away.

"Look... this is sudden for me, too."

Tsumugi grasped Maki's hand, begging. "Sorry, just... Please, keep going. Even if it's something small, that'll be enough."

Maki turned away, throwing her head back and loudly sighing. "Ugh... just... take off your shirt."

Tsumugi clapped her hands together, jumping up to her feet. "Yes ma'am! Right away!" Tsumugi ripped the buttons open, discarding her jacket and shirt. Maki grabbed her and before she could go further.

"I'll handle the rest." Maki drew her closer, carefully slipping her hand behind Tsumugi. She gasped a little when the fabric fell away. Tsumugi had been a bit embarrassed by her size before, but Maki's open-mouthed stare made up for it. She lightly touched Maki's head, drawing her in.

"Go ahead, p-please. I'm sensitive there, so... this might be better."

Tsumugi's shoulders slowly heaved as Maki's mouth drew closer. Her tongue was carefully extended, lightly sliding into Tsumugi's left breast.

_Okay, just... flick it up... I'll be good after one lick, really..._

Maki moved up, before stopping, wretching and gagging.

"Tsumugi... did you rub it all over yourself?"

Tsumugi's eyes widened. _It couldn't have soaked through my shirt, could it? I did spill a lot up here..._

"Oh, Maki! No worries, I just spilled-"

"No, no. I'm done. If you're into that sort of thing, it's fine, but... I don't want you to... let it all out... here. I'm just not-" Maki, sat on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand. "I'll admit... I'm disappointed..."

Tsumugi ran, hiding her own watery eyes and stepping through the door, slamming it behind her. "Fine! I don't need this!" She stamped away, clenching her fists.

_Whatever! You could've just listened, but noooooo, you had to go and-_

"Oi, Tsumugi! You look kinda cold, buuuuut I'm not sure why."

Kokichi appeared from the shadows, slugging her in the shoulder.

"What are... oh..."

Tsumugi's head dropped, eyes landing on the place where her shirt was supposed to be. She should've blushed and brought up her arms, but she didn't. It wasn't really important anymore.

"So, uh... do'ya need a jacket, or..."

"It's fine, thanks."

Kokichi slinked down into a cross-legged position. "Cool, but I wouldn't give you one anyway." He quickly got bored of his seat, standing back up and turning away. Tsumugi stayed quiet, her face still downcast.

"Mmkay, guess I'm leaving." He trudged off, before turning back, excitedly waving. "Seeya slut! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Tsumugi watched him disappear, finding a slight sad grin crawling out of her throat. "Yeah... seeya, slut."

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, back to this one! Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Kaito

"Alright. It seems that everyone is present." Kirumi looked around the dark lunchroom, the sun having set long ago. Tenko, Maki, and Gonta sat in a circle around her. The three looked up to her, unsure.

Maki spoke up. "So, why are we here? I don't want to miss sleep for no reason."

"Of course, I will not hold you for too long. Rest assured, this meeting is important." Kirumi raised her hands, breathing deeply. She then quickly slammed her fists into the table, making everyone but Maki jump. "Have any of you observed Mrs. Shirogane acting strangely?"

Tenko lept up from her seat, leaning far over the table. "Ooh! Ooh! Yes, I have!" 

The other two nodded as well. Kirumi asked them for their stories.

"Okay, so I think we were like, dating! But then she kinda left, and that was a week ago now..."

"Gonta didn't notice much, but Tsumugi looked at him funny, and sat very close to Gonta. She also said incorrect bug facts, so Gonta had to let her leave."

"She came on to me. That's it."

Kirumi thought to herself, hands neatly laid in her lap. She finally came to a conclusion. "Alright, I think I may understand. Please, tell all of your classmates to watch out for any more strangeness. You are excused."

She watched them leave, wishing she had intervened when she had the chance.

* * *

Kaito leaned up against a tree, Maki and Shuichi stretching a few feet away. He hadn't understood why Maki was so insistent about inviting a new member to their nightly routine, nor why she asked him to keep an eye out for anything weird, but it was probably just a precaution. This was a killing game, after all.

"Kaito, how long will we have to wait?" Shuichi had straightened up, his jacket folded and laid down next to him. "I don't want to be rude, but it's been a little while..."

Right on cue, Tsumugi appeared, somewhat excitedly jogging out to them. Once she made her way through the shadows, she froze in her tracks, staring at Maki.

"Hello, Tsumugi. You should start stretching." 

Kaito didn't know why Maki was using her scary-face as she spoke, but he didn't mention it. "Ah, yeah! Glad you're joining in, always good to have more people in a group!"

Tsumugi hadn't moved, her eyes wide. "I... Yes, of course, I just... thought it would be just us." No one spoke for a moment. Tsumugi quickly kept talking. "B-but, this is fine! I just didn't expect it, that's all!"

Maki sighed. "Yeah. We should get started." 

For the next half hour, the four did various excercises. Tsumugi cowered under Maki's heavy stare nearly the entire time, her arms now shaking for a reason other than push-ups. In the end, Kaito and Tsumugi collapsed onto the grass.

Kaito slowly recovered. He wiped the sweat and hair away from his forehead, still panting. "...Oh, jeez! How ya holding up, Tsumugi?"

"I don't think this is good for my heart..." Tsumugi had rolled onto her back, heaving. It seemed like she was trying to force her chest to rise and fall much more than natural, but Kaito couldn't be sure.

"Alright, I'm done. Shuichi, let's go." Maki almost dragged him away, refusing to answer any questions he had. Kaito went to follow, but he didn't want to leave Tsumugi behind. 

Tsumugi finally rose to her feet, staggering over to him. "I'm good! Oh, and thanks for the invite, I'm awfully flattered."

Kaito scratched his neck. She was standing a little close, at least for his liking. "Yep, glad you could make it." He walked her back, slowly making his way through the halls. He arrived at her door, stepping aside for her to enter, but she stood in place.

"Oh, Kaito! I'm sure you're probably tired from tonight, so how about you spend the night? I'd hate for you to have to walk all the way to your room, you know."

Kaito put up a hand, laughing to himself. "Aww, thanks, but I've gotta shower anyway. Seeya tomorrow night?"

Tsumugi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, well we could always use my shower, I'm sure it's just as good!"

"I..." Kaito pushed her off, backing away. "Look, this is gettin' kinda weird. I mean, it's fine if you're joking..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Kaito!" Tsumugi pressed herself up against his chest. Kaito immediatly shoved her off, walking in the opposite direction.

"Jeez... I guess Maki Roll was right. This did get weird..." He entered his room, slamming the door behind him, leaving her behind.

* * *

Tsumugi slammed her face into her bed, screaming into the expanse of pillows and fabric. "I-I swear! Any guy would've gone for that, but that fucking... t-that psycho bitch! She turned them against me!"

She rustled through her desk, snatching pens and paper, writing out execution after execution for the ultimate assassin. Tsumugi got halfway through a design before tearing it in half, realizing her mistake.

"S-she can't die, though. Maki is a survivor. I-In the game that I... wrote..."

Tsumugi racked her brain. She couldn't change deaths or add any, but she could still do most things. Was there even a way to get rid of Maki without her dying? 

She gave up, falling back onto her bed and wishing for sleep.

* * *

"Yo, Moogi!" Kokichi banged on her door. "You're never gonna believe it!" Tsumugi opened her eyes, blinded by automatic lights in her room. She lifted herself out of bed, incredibly sore.

Tsumugi opened the door. "What's it...?"

"Oh wow, you look horrible!" Kokichi flicked at the parts of her tousled hair that stuck out. "Just like one of those ugly dogs you see in kennels. Y'know, the ones that don't get bought."

Tsumugi went to close the door, but he was already inside. "Okay, so I may have found something to your liking. Y'know how you're like, really horny, but no one wants to bang you?"

"Yes." Tsumugi nodded. "I am aware."

"Well, I asked Miu to cook something up for you. I believe it'll work for your cause." Kokichi pulled out a small, piecemeal device. It looked like a taser, if tasers were made out of parts from a power drill.

"Soooooo, whadaya think?" Kokichi asked.

"What am I supposed to think?" Tsumugi picked it up, testing the weight. "I don't think I can threaten someone with this..."

"Shush!" Kokichi winked, slowly inching out the door. "Trust me! Just use it on someone weak-willed, and you'll get some action in no time."

Kokichi left without a second look back.

* * *

"And you're sure?" Maki leaned in, her voice down to a whisper.

"Yep, definitely. Weird, overbearing flirting, just like you said." Kaito nudged her on the shoulder. "Y'know, you're really smart, Maki Roll. I never could've-"

"It's fine. He's the one that came up with the plan, anyway." Maki looked away, towards the other students surrounding her. "But I still think it'll fail."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *


	4. Himiko (P1)

Tsumugi played with the small, wiry box, poking and prodding at its surface. She had made a point not to mess with it much, but today was big. Himiko's magic show was in two hours. That meant only two hours to have a chance at banging Ryoma before his death, which was completely unchangeable.

Tsumugi strode out of her room and towards Ryoma's lab, taser-thing in hand. Upon entering, she was met with silence. The cold, prison-like walls showed no signs of him, nor anyone else, for that matter. Figures. Tsumugi left, making a hard right at the door and ignoring the little witch barreling directly into her.

As the two collided, Himiko's body crunched up against the box. The impact pushed down several buttons, causing two tendrils to shoot out, directly into Himiko's right cheek.

"Gyah! Tsumugi? W-what is..." Himiko hovered her hands over the lacerations on her face, too afraid to touch the chords snaking out of them. "Get it out! T-Tsumugi! I-it feels weird!" 

Tsumugi tried to soothe her, but Himiko started breathing faster and faster. "Hey, hey! It's okay, this is nothing-"

Himiko snatched it away, mashing down all buttons in sight. "No! I need to... h-how..." She landed on one of the small buttons in the corner, and a small click sounded. A keypad was vomited out of the box's bottom, along with a small, attached display screen. 

Tsumugi lunged for the keypad as Himiko tried to weakly fight her away. She held her off long enough to type in a desperate command, anything to stop the wires from fulfilling their purpose...

:-: s t o p :-:

As soon as enter was pressed, Tsumugi heard silence. She slowly looked at Himiko, who was now a statue. Her eyes were full of fear, quickly darting around, but her body stayed in place.

"...Himiko?" Himiko didn't respond. Tsumugi went back to tapping on the keypad.

:-: s t a r t :-:

Himiko immediatly fell to her knees, groggily trying to back away from Tsumugi. "W-wait! Please, I'm sorry, just don-"

:-: s t o p :-:

And she was unmoving once again, face stuck in an expression of dread. Tsumugi poked her nose a few times, but nothing.

"Holy... Holy shit!"

Tsumugi quickly calmed herself, turning away from the newly-made mannequin. _If I just do the deed with someone like this... wait, no! I've done worse, but that would be against the point. Not to mention how the viewers would react to innocent old Tsumugi assaulting people before her big reveal..._

She thought for a second, before typing in a new set of commands.

:-: s t a r t :-:

And then quickly,

:-: c a l m :-:

Sure enough, Himiko woke up, quickly forgetting to be worried about the wires in her face. "Oh, hey, Tsumugi. I'm late for my show, so I think I should go-"

"Ah, no worries, Himiko! I guess you forgot, but you have a few hours." Tsumugi gritted her teeth, trying not to burst out laughing at her new discovery. With this kind of power, anything was possible. Even if using it for sex wouldn't go over well, it was still incredibly useful. 

"Okay... I guess I'll go back to sleep for awhile." 

"Wait!" Tsumugi quickly typed out another command.

:-: w a n t s t o s l e e p w i t h m e :-:

Of course, she doubted that the little thing could understand complex requests, but the idea of falling asleep with Himiko sounded nice, especially if she needed some free time to think over how to use her power.

Himiko seemed to think deeply for a moment. Tsumugi peered at her over her glasses, squinting. "Are you... buffering?"

"Ya, it kinda does that sometimes."

Tsumugi tensed, whipping around. Kokichi was chuckling behind her with his hands on his head. "I would expect you to at least wait before you tried it out, but... nope! You just got too excited, am I right?"

Tsumugi cringed, holding tightly to the box. "So what? You gave it away, it's not like you can enforce how I use it."

"Oh? I can't?" Kokichi's shoes loudly squeaked as he pivoted, slamming his foot onto hers. Tsumugi bent over in pain, her foot nearly throbbing from being kicked like a soccer ball. Kokichi snatched the box, sprinting off down the hall, and yanking out Himiko's face-wires.

"H-hey!" Tsumugi shakily stood up. "Bastard! Don't think you can just-"

A small object melted into her from behind. Tsumugi turned to find Himiko, her face buried in the small of her back. "Tsumugi... can you sleep with me?"

Tsumugi dropped her arms. She knew she could get the box back later, so this would be a great time to study it's effects firsthand. Tsumugi wiped Himiko's cheek, which was barely bleeding from her previous cuts. It looked like nothing, but her face seemed red beyond normality.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to sleep."

Himiko reached for Tsumugi's hand, letting herself be led to her room.

* * *

"Alright, Himiko. Let me set things up." Tsumugi pulled back the covers, though they were already a little messy. Once done, she turned around, and was met with a view of Himiko. She was still in the same spot, but her clothes weren't. Only a pair of big, poofy underwear remained.

"A-ah... I guess you sleep in the nude? I can't blame you, really." Tsumugi knew she should've protested, but viewers loved little things like this. She was glad she decided to allow showing nudity this season, the shower scene in season two was a big hit.

"No, I sleep in pajamas with little stars on them." Himiko stared straight ahead.

Tsumugi blinked. "...Okay."

She removed her bra, crawling into bed, and Himiko followed her halfway. Tsumugi watched as she got to her knees, and pulled down her underwear.

"Um... Himiko?" 

Himiko sighed, gloomily locking her eyes to the bed. "Nyeh... You told me you'd sleep with me..."

"Well yes, but that's no reason to..." 

_Oh._

"A-actually, I think there's been a misunderstanding, I-"

"Tsumugi..." Himiko made her way on top of her. She gently reached for Tsumugi's top button, undoing it. "I don't know why, but I feel like I have to do this... To sleep with you. Is that weird?"

"Y-yeah, kinda." Tsumugi tried to push her off, but as soon as she touched her hips, Himiko gasped into her ear.

"H-hurry up! I'm... I'm no good at this..."

Tsumugi finally got the courage to roll over, shoving Himiko to the side. "I-I really have to go, sorry!" She slid off of the bed, quickly moving to the door. Tsumugi stepped outside, sure that an open door would make Himiko embarrassed enough to cover herself. Unfortunately, it would take alot more, as Himiko stepped right outside, completely naked.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave, we haven't even-"

Tsumugi shoved her, sending her sprawling onto the dorm room's floor. The door was slammed shut, and she grabbed a chair from the corner and sat it directly in front of Himiko.

"Sit in this."

"No! You promised we would sleep together!"

Tsumugi took a deep breath and slowly counted to five in her head. "...If you sit on the chair, I'll... I'll give you a lapdance." Of course, Tsumugi knew nothing about the triumphs and defeats, nor the epic highs and lows of a good lapdance, but it was enough to make Himiko hop up onto the chair.

Tsumugi pulled the pillow case off of one of her pillows and returned to Himiko.

"Oh, I don't think you need a pillowcase for a la- Mmph!" She struggled with the fabric that was shoved in her mouth, but it was no use. Tsumugi grabbed her other sheets, tying Himiko firmly to the chair.

"I'll be back. I just need to go get something that was taken from me, and you'll just make it harder. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"Mm-mmph!"

* * *

Tenko had made it a habit to visit the girls at least once a week. Sure, it took time away from training, but it was time well spent. Once at Tsumugi's door, she gently knocked.

"Tsumugi, it's me! I just thought I'd drop by to-"

"Mm! Mmp mmhm m hmm mph hm!"

Tenko's eyes widened. Was that the telltale sound of a woman in distress? Tenko sent a foot into the door, and it flew open.

"Okay, I'm here! What's the problem?"

"Mm..." Himiko piped up from the corner. Her restraints covered some skin, but she was still clearly exposed.

Tenko yelped, slapping her hands over her eyes. "Sorry! You're like, really really pretty, but I promise I won't look, for your sake!"

The pair sat in silence for a few seconds.

"...say something if I can look."

"Mmph."

Tenko opened her eyes, quickly untying Himiko, her face red through all of it. "Okay, you're free! A-and we should probably get you some clothes, an angel like you shouldn't be cold! B-but if you don't want clothes, that's okay too, because-"

"Where's Tsumugi?"

"I... I don't know, why do you-"

"I need to find her. I dunno why, but I have to do something with her."

Tenko grasped Himiko's shoulders, and tried not to look at her breasts. "I can help! So, what do you need to do?"

Himiko thought for a moment. "Can you help me sleep with her?"

Tenko stomped her foot on the ground, breaking a bit of tile. "Shit! I mean, yeah, anything for you, Himiko!"

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *


End file.
